


The Start of the Day

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the day doesn’t look to promising for Ibiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChibiZoe).



> Old piece reposting.

  
**  
The Start of the Day   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: The beginning of the day doesn’t look to promising for Ibiki._

 _Author’s Note: Written for ChibiZoe. Possible out-of-characterness, and general abuse._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 21 December 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

Ibiki glared.

The jounin trembled.

“Are you sure of this?” Ibiki demanded, growling out the words.

The other ninja swallowed hard. “Quite sure, Morino-sama. There isn’t any left and they don’t expect to see another shipment until Tuesday at the—”

Ibiki glared harder. The jounin shut up and tried to melt into the wall.

“Fine.” Ibiki finally snapped, feeling a headache coming up very quickly. “Just give me the rest.” He impatiently held out his hand.

The jounin squirmed. “Um, about that…” When Ibiki’s eyes narrowed further and the murderous aura in the room climbed another eighty degrees, the words came tumbling out. “It’s just that the printing district was bombed pretty heavily from that last attack and they haven’t quite gotten it up to full production yet and all the copies were sold already please don’t stick me in Interrogation again I swear it won’t happen again if you would just let me—”

“Get out.”

The jounin needed no other command. The door hadn’t even finished closing and Ibiki could hear the shinobi telling everyone that today was going to an unpleasant day.

Ibiki rubbed his forehead and thought that if maybe he tortured those Sound Bastards for a while, the day might have the potential to not be a complete waste of oxygen, but really! _HOW_ did they expect to start his day without his double caramel mocha and his custom copy of _PlayNinja_?!  


  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
